


Flower

by thebadwolf



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Discipline, F/M, School Uniforms, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage - Freeform, school discipline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebadwolf/pseuds/thebadwolf
Summary: AU - Sherlock is teaching at a private boarding school when a young female student catches his eye.





	Flower

My name is Sherlock William Scott Holmes and I teach an advanced Chemistry class at a private boarding school. Well, I was once a Chemistry teacher. I’m getting ahead of my story. To fully understand the tale that changed my life I need to go back to the beginning. 

 

I wasn’t one to get close with my students. Being their friend wasn't my job.  My job was to teach my class and receive my paycheck. Those little monsters didn't need or deserve any special attention.  Most of my students didn’t require much help. They usually had perfect marks, so my job was rather easy. Of course, that also meant my job was boring.

 

Once in a while a special girl would come along and catch my attention. I made them my “assistant” and taught them many things. Even though I had permission to discipline my students it was rare that I took time to take a ruler to any of them.  My special girls were held to a higher standard and often found themselves being punished. Over my years of teaching three girls had been rather special to me. It was becoming harder and harder to find girls that interested me. Every year the girls became less interesting. I'd given up on finding another girl to take under my wing. 

 

That changed when Doris Pounds walked into my class. The headmaster had informed me that I was getting a new student. Just what I needed. Another student that thought they were smarter than me. Most "gifted" children have cocky attitudes. I knew I did at that age. Hell, I still did.  The school year had only started a few weeks ago. She wouldn’t have to work too hard to catch up. I hoped she could keep up.  
  
She was the first to arrive to class on her first day of school.   
  
As far as looks go she was rather average. She had thick black hair that was slightly blocking her face. Through the black hair, I could see two bright green eyes. Even though she had to be at least sixteen she looked to be thirteen. Perhaps it was her short height that gave off that impression. She was barely five foot tall.  
  
My new student was wearing the school uniform. I’d seen it on hundreds of teenage schoolgirls but it looked rather good on her. The green in the plaid skirt matched her lovely eyes.   
  
Doris walked over to the desk and sat down. I noticed the that she wasn’t meeting my eyes. Shy. The shy ones always seemed to be the most fun.  
  
“I have something for you,” I said pulling a folder out of my desk. “This is everything we’ve covered so far. It isn’t much. Just the basic material. Read it and do the worksheets. Try and get it into me as soon as possible. If you have any questions feel free to ask.”  
  
Doria nodded and took the folder from me. She quickly put it away in her backpack. She still wasn’t looking at me. No doubt the other students had warned her about me. I had a reputation as a rather “hard” teacher. Students never missed a chance to talk about me.   
  
“What’s the matter?” I asked sitting down at my desk.   
  
“I…,” she said in an unsure voice.”I’ve heard you’re a bit of a grumpy teacher.”  
  
“No doubt,” he said with a bit of a chuckle. “As long as you do your work everything will be fine.”  
  
The young girl nodded and removed her Chemistry book from her bag.  
  
Something about this child was calling me. I couldn’t tell just what it was that was pulling me towards her. Perhaps this girl would be special enough to become my new teaching assistant.

 

\--

 

I knew I had to be careful. I needed to test the waters and make sure it was safe to swim. Only an idiot jumps into the water before looking for sharks. 

 

Doris was always first to class. She always had her homework and paid attention in class. My new favorite student seemed to have a strong interest in what I teaching. She would sit at her desk chewing on her pen. Her plump lips wrapped around the top of her pen.

 

DId she know what she was doing to me? Did she know how badly I wanted to take her into my arms? 

 

No. She didn’t. This young girl was innocent. I could tell by the way she moved and the way she looked at me. Girls often came on to me in an attempt to get a better grade or to just have a good time. Slutty little harlots licking their lips and pulling their skirts up. 

 

I pushed them away. I could have any of them at any time but I didn’t want them. I wanted what I couldn’t have. I wanted the innocent shy flower who was too focused on her homework to notice boys staring at her arse. 

 

That was what Doris was. My flower. 

 

I waited for the right time. If I approached her too early I could scare her off. That was something that I didn’t want.

 

It was nearly a month before I could my chance. Doris requested a meeting with me. Perhaps she was having a bit of trouble with the material. Her grades were perfect so I couldn’t imagine that. She came up to his office during one of her study halls. 

 

“What can I help you with?” I asked looking up from my laptop. 

 

“I wanted to know if I could get a referral?” she asked sitting down across from me.

 

“What kind of referral?” I asked my attention fixated on my little flower.

 

“I want to get an internship at a lab,” Doria explained. “They said I would need referrals.”

 

“Is it an unpaid internship?” I asked.

 

I knew lots of companies offered these sorts of internships. They loved taking advantage of young kids in need of job experience. 

 

“Yes,” she answered in a small voice.

 

“You can work for me and you’ll be paid,” I said. 

 

“Really?” she asked, her green eyes lighting up.

 

“I do this from time to time for special students,” I said smiling at the young girl. 

 

She seemed so excited by my suggestion. This was my way in. I couldn’t believe how lucky I was. It was almost as if she was meant to be mine. 

 

“Report to my office during your study halls,” I instructed. “I may require you to stay after school sometimes.”

 

“I’d be more than happy to do that,” she said unable to hide the excitement in her voice. “Do I start tomorrow?”

 

“Yes,” I said. “I promise I’ll make it worth your time.”

 

When I said nothing more Doris picked up her backpack and walked out of my office. 


End file.
